Carpooling is commuting in groups, so several passengers can travel to desired destinations in a single vehicle. Carpooling reduces individual commuting costs by sharing travel expenses, such as fuel, tolls and car rental among people in a particular carpool. It is also a more environmentally friendly and sustainable way to travel because carpooling reduces carbon emissions and traffic and requires fewer parking spaces. Carpool administrators can dispatch a carpool car to at least one carpool user.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,376 discloses a method and system for providing car-pooling assistance using a wireless communication system. The method includes steps of receiving a user carpool enrollment request, obtaining a location of users' moving vehicles, storing the location as a route in a call center database and sending at least one available match based on the carpool enrollment requests to the user.
However, a carpool user using the previous method and system does not know any information about other carpool users before boarding the carpool car and cannot obtain rescue if a carpool user is in a dangerous situation.
Accordingly, a new high safety vehicular transportation system and an operational method are needed to overcome the foregoing problems.